Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie... Rozdział 13
Musimy tam jechać!- krzyknęła Trix. Trix była już przy wyjściu, ale ktoś ją zatrzymał. - Tri... Trixie- powiedział słabym głosem Unik. Dziewczyna się zatrzymała i obróciła. Szybko podbiegła do Unika. Chłopak popatrzył na nią przymglonym wzrokiem. Trixie siadła obok niego i złapała go za rękę. Była lodowata. - Pronto daj koc!- krzyknęła. Pronto szybko przyniósł koc i jej podał. Dziewczyna przykryła blondyna kocem. - Wy... wybacz mi.- powiedział cicho- Ja... ja nie chciałem! - Co mam ci wybaczyć? Czego nie chciałeś? - Ten gul on był... przeznaczony dla Eli'a... Ja musiałem... Ja chciałem go uratować... Nie myślałem, że... on pojedzie do Blakka... Musisz go powstrzymać! - Nie bój się wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyjdziesz z tego, a Eli'owi nic nie będzie. - Trix... ja... ja wiem, że... umrę. Wiedziałem to... gdy ratowałem Eli'a... Ja wiem, że to koniec... Trixie napływały już łzy do oczu. Dziewczyna chwyciła go mocniej za rękę. - Nie mów tak! Słyszysz?! Nie wolno ci tak mówić wyjdziesz z tego! - Wy... wybacz mi... Proszę wybacz. Chłopak po wypowiedzeniu tych słów stracił przytomność. - Unik!- zaczęła krzyczeć przerażona dziewczyna- Unik?! Słyszysz mnie? Will szybko podbiegł do blondyna i sprawdził czy żyje. - Spokojnie. On żyje... Trixie przytuliła Unika i zaczęła bardzo mocno płakać. Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła i popatrzyła na Willa. - Wiem co musimy zrobić. Blakk nie skrzywdzi Eli'a jak będziemy mieć jego córkę.- powiedziała stanowczo. - Jak chcesz ją niby złapać?- zapytał molenoid. Kord wziął jakieś dziwne urządzenie do ręki i zaczął naciskać różne przyciski. - Kord lokalizator działa?- zapytała dziewczyna. - Nastawiam częstotliwość... Tak działa. Kate jest w... Pieczarze Chłodu. - Że gdzie jest?- zapytał zaskoczony molenoid. - Kate jest w Pieczarze Chłodu.- powtórzył Kord. - Pronto jak szybko tam dojedziemy? - Góra pół godziny. - Więc bierzcie śluzaki i w drogę.- powiedział Will. - Może weźmie pan śluzaki Eli'a?- zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna. -To on nie wziął śluzaków?!- przestraszył się Will- Gdzie ten chłopak ma głowę! - Eli wziął śluzaki- krzyknął Pronto który poszedł ich szukać. - Ale jak wybiegał miał tylko blaster i Burpiego. - Jedziemy po Kate.- powiedział Will. - Kto zostanie z Unikiem?- zapytała. - Pronto Wielki musi jechać ponieważ tylko on zna tajne molenoidzkie skróty. - czy ktoś z was umie posługiwać się takim sprzętem?- zapytał Kord gładząc swój lokalizator. - Niech wam będzie. Ja zostanę.- powiedziała lekko zła Trix- Złapcie Kate i szybko wracajcie. - Dobrze. Will szedł już do wyjścia, ale zobaczył smutnego Lokiego. - Czyj to magik? - To Loki śluzak Unika. - Nie martw się mały twój pan wyzdrowieje. Will pogłaskał śluzaka po główce i razem z Kordem i Pronto pojechał do Pieczary Chłodu. Trixie usiadła na krześle niedaleko Unika i schowała twarz w dłoniach. ~ Jak on mógł to powiedzieć? - zamartwiała się Trix- Jak on mógł powiedzieć że umrze? Nigdy do tego nie dopuszczę! To mój przyjaciel... to moja rodzina. Jak Unik sobie myśli, że tak po prostu dam mu umrzeć grubo się myli! Trixie nagle zauważyła dziwny blask... Wiem troche smutny rozdział... A tu (bo mi się udzieliła zabawa Darii) małe pytanko: Jak myślicie co się stanie? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach